sweet
by Fruityloo
Summary: rintori week day 5: sweet. "Rin and Nitori share a snack in the heat. Sort of."


Rin lounged with his arms hanging over the balcony railing, watching the fuss of pre-Olympic traffic below. Heat bounced mirages off car tops but Rin couldn't bring himself to go inside, even if the hotel room was much more comfortable. Watching the traffic below, he couldn't help but think to himself, over and over again, that one day- _One day that will be me, down there, in the traffic. Not a spectator. A guest, a participant. An Olympic swimmer_. He knew it was stupid but, being so far from home and so close to the Olympics, his dream felt more real than ever before and he just couldn't. stop. staring.

It would be amazing - is going to be amazing, because he knows he'll make it, he has to. But it' years away. He still had a year of high school left, a year to work on times, to practice hard and keep his friendships close. He should try to focus on the here and now - not just _anyone_ could afford a trip all the way out to Beirut on a whim, but apparently his boyfriend's parents were some of the few who could. Rin knew he should savor this, because he'd likely never get a chance like it again until he was part of the Olympics himself.

Behind him, the balcony door slid open and someone stepped out, bringing a gush of cool, conditioned air with him. It felt nice on Rin's sweat-damp skin, nice enough to make him turn his head even though he knew exactly who was stepping up beside him, rustling plastic bag in hand, smile even brighter than the Lebanese summer sun.

"Ah, it's hot," Nitori groaned as he closed the door behind him, squinting and tilting his head back against the heat. Rin grunted in agreement, and almost returned to staring at the traffic below but Nitori held up the plastic bag in his hand before he could.

"I bought ice cream," he announced with a grin, and Rin _still_ couldn't get over how fucking bright his smile was, so taken that he could hardly say a thing as Nitori dug out one of the cool treats and handed it over. Rin took it wordlessly. The cool packaging felt great on his suddenly clammy hands.

Being an Olympic swimmer was bound to be amazing, but that was years away. He already had something amazing standing right beside him.

"Thanks," he found his voice at last, a laugh in his tone; _Get it together, Rin_. It wasn't like this was their first time spending time alone together.

... It was, however, their first time spending time alone together in a hotel. In a foreign country. Alone in a hotel in a foreign country where neither of them knew the people or the language and nobody knew them, either. Rin could get by on English, but it was still nerve wracking, standing completely alone next to the one he loved.

Nitori gave a small _mm_ in response, voice muffled by the frozen treat already in his mouth. Strawberry? It appeared Nagisa was rubbing off on him. Nitori usually stuck to less sweet flavors, and if Rin remembered, strawberry had always been Nagisa's favorite. Rin didn't think much of sweets, but he couldn't deny that the ice cream looked good dripping from Nitori's chin. Food melted fast in this sort of heat (plus Nitori had never been a neat eater), and Rin knew he should probably eat his before it went from deliciously cold to useless soup. But he couldn't bring himself to look away from Nitori, whose eyes were closed in enjoyment, sucking sounds more than a little obscene and - he was doing this on purpose, wasn't he?

Yes, Nagisa was definitely rubbing off on him.

"Ai," Rin said, setting his ice cream down - really, why would he eat ice cream when there was a much better, more enjoyable treat standing right next to him?

Nitori turned his head, red on his chin, ice cream sticky in his mouth and a barely concealed smirk on his lips. He took the ice cream out of his mouth before responding; movements a little slower than average, drawn out, _purposeful_. It was all Rin could do not to rip the ice cream from his hand and ravish him right here on the balcony, prying eyes be damned. It wasn't as if anyone would recognize them, and they'd be gone by the end of the week - but he'd rather not be kicked out of their hotel room in a foreign country for public indecency. Nitori's parents would never forgive him (and Kou would never let him hear the end of it). He managed to hold back, exhaling in a huff to calm himself.

"What is it Rin?" he asked, and not even that blinding, innocent smile of his could hide the little glint in his eyes, a glint that said he was already getting everything he wanted out of this situation.

Well, who was Rin to disappoint? He didn't respond verbally but leaned forward instead, tongue darting out to lick a small trail from Nitori's chin to his lips, red and sweet and Rin thought he would hate it, but it didn't taste too bad, really. His tongue slipped easily into Nitori's mouth, and in that moment Rin felt positive strawberry ice cream was the best damn flavor in the whole world.

Nitori squeaked softly, a surprised noise, and Rin would have stopped to ask if he was alright were it not for the fervent way Nitori's tongue moved against his, pleasantly cold from the ice cream but heating up very, very quickly. Rin dropped his own treat (still unopened) and instead moved his hand to cup the side of Nitori's face, tilting in such a way that their kiss deepened, and he could tell Nitori was straining forward, standing on his tip toes the way he always did when he couldn't get enough. Nitori's hands mimicked Rin's own, falling on both sides of his face and pulling him closer, closer. The pleasant coolness from Nitori's ice cream was already gone, dissolved in the heat of their kiss.

The heat was getting a little uncomfortable, actually.

It was with great determination that Rin pulled them apart; a difficult feat, for at this point Nitori was clinging and Rin could hardly blame him. He wanted to do the same but it was far too hot outside. "You wanna," he began but broke off for another kiss, this time to the side of Nitori's neck. With some amount of amusement, Rin noted that he left his own sticky trail of pink, "move this inside?" Another kiss, this time on the point where Nitori's neck and jaw met. He shuddered and Rin felt unreasonably proud of himself for that.

He pulled away entirely this time, a line of sticky saliva connecting them.

It was kind of gross, actually. "Maybe a shower?"

Nitori licked his lips and Rin unconsciously did the same, tasting strawberry and Nitori. The best damn flavor in the whole world. "Yeah," he agreed, voice dreamy and eyes half-lidded. His skin was flushed all over the place, and Rin knew it was only in part due to the summer heat. His skin probably looked about the same.

As it turned out, Rin didn't really mind sweets after all.


End file.
